Reflections
by peddie4evas
Summary: Patricia is a sinner now, she hates everyone and doesn't care about anyone. She just wants to complete her mission. But can the old her convince her to change or is it impossible. And are peddie only allowed in the next life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Only The Beginning

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA or its characters

Recap- Patricia has become a sinner by Robert Frobisher-Smythe and is now on the dark side. She doesn't really like anyone anymore as she is now evil and is trying to get more sinners.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I returned back to school after becoming a sinner. My emotions had changed, where I once had feeling for Eddie I felt like I detested him now. Trying to act normal I sat down next to Eddie smirking at him.

**'Hey, Yacker'** he said. Urgh I hated when he called me that. **'Where were you? I couldn't find you.'**

'I just went back to the house to get my phone' I replied thinking of an excuse before he suspected anything.

**'So are we still up for that date tonight?'** He asked.

I turned my head away rolling my eyes then I turned it back around pulling a fake smile. ' Of course we are,'

**'Are you sure OK Yacker?'** He questioned.

'Yes I'm fine, so shall we meet at six-ish,' I said still wearing my fake smile.

**'Yep that sounds great'** he replied also giving me a flirty wink. For some reason I know longer found that cute instead I thought it was just weird.

The bell went when lunch was over and our last two lessons went pretty quickly. As soon as I got back to the house I got dressed for our date I decided to wear a red and grey top with some black trousers and my black boots. And then it was time for my make-up. As I walked to the mirror I saw the old me, the nice me before i became a sinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Reflections

* * *

Patricia's POV

As I walked to the mirror I saw the old me, the nice me before I became a sinner. She started to speak to me, telling me how I was wrong. I didn't listen to my reflection I mean she is just a figure of my imagination.

'_What are you going to do to Eddie?' _She asked.

'Well it is a perfect opportunity to capture him!' I said chuckling

'_Don't do this, Patricia'_

'You can't stop me'

'_You know if we, well I ever get out of this Eddie will never be able to trust me again.'_

'You know you don't have to worry then,'

'_Please don't do this, tell him the truth, he doesn't deserve to have this done to him. If the sinners have to die and Frobisher is desperate, don't pick my friends or Eddie.' _She pleaded_._

'You don't understand do you? I have no choice and Eddie… He CHEATED on you, us. I don't understand why you are begging.' She responded.

'_Because I believe, wait I KNOW that deep down we have both got feelings for him. And even if he did cheat, we shouldn't get revenge it's just not right.'_

'WOW knowing we're going to die really changes you…a lot' I replied

'_Just don't do this to him.' _She insisted. At this point Eddie had walked in. He knew everything that I was the sinner and that the real Patricia was going to DIE.

'**Yacker!'** he said running to the mirror confused, I knew now that I was dead meat he knew I was a sinner. Placing his hand to the mirror he started asking questions. **'What has happened, How, When?'**

* * *

Patricia's Reflection's POV

I tried to fight back the tears_ 'The other day when I found out you had been cheating on me, I became sad angry the emotions you need to become a sinner. And then well Miss Denby took advantage of this. She caught me and then Frobisher, well he turned me into a sinner. There is no doubt about it I will die if another 3 sinners get caught.'_

'Shut up!' Patricia hissed.

I carried on '_And there is no way to stop this. It will go on forever, I will forever be just a reflection. So maybe it's better if die. I just don't you or the any others to be the left over sinners.'_ Directing that at Eddie particularly _'I'm so sorry Eddie!'_

'**You don't have to be, it's not your fault.'** Eddie exclaimed **'And you not going to die!'**

'_Eddie, I'll be trapped for ever'_ I said. Patricia then walked away realizing I would have to walk away, I would have to stop speaking. _'Maybe in another life.' _I added quickly.

'**Patricia wait!' **He shouted at the now empty mirror.

* * *

Eddie's POV

She's gone, she's really gone. That could be the last I see of her. She's only 16, she's too young. I left the room slowly walking to go to my dorm instead. I couldn't help but think this was all my fault even if I didn't send the emails. IN ANOTHER LIFE that phrase echoed in my mind, I just couldn't wait until a new life. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Patricia grabbing on to Fabian and run outside with him. He didn't know. I had to do what Patricia, well reflection Patricia THE REAL Patricia said not to let her friends be sinners.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Feeling Like A Hero For A Second

* * *

Eddie's POV

IN ANOTHER LIFE that phrase echoed in my mind, I just couldn't wait until a new life. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Patricia grabbing on to Fabian and she ran outside with him. He didn't know. I had to do what Patricia, well reflection Patricia THE REAL Patricia said not to let her friends be sinners. So I legged it to my dorm picked up my grey hoodie and put it on while I ran out of Anubis House following the 2 silhouettes ahead. I got closer to them but they were inside of the gatehouse before I could get to them. Eddie be careful I thought to myself. Stuff that, save Fabian for Patricia. I stormed into the Gatehouse telling Miss Denby and Frobisher Everyone knew about Patricia being the sinner and I demanded to have Fabian back.

'Fine then have him back,' Frobisher shouted angrily throwing Fabian to me. Now looking at Patricia he said 'unfortunately your mission's over, everyone knows so we will have to keep you isolated upstairs.'

'**NOOO'** I screamed afraid I wouldn't see the real Patricia again. Then Miss Denby kicked us out. **'We need to save Patricia'** Isaid to Fabian.

'But she's EVIL.' Fabian agued 'plus there could be a way we could save her, without her help.'

'**How?'** I asked demanding to know **'She said there was no way'**

'She's EVIL you can't trust her.'

'**No the REAL her said.'**

'WELL She must have forgotten our task.'

'**What do you mean?'** I questioned.

'The secrets room, it holds the answer.'

'**OK, let's just get home. I can't wait anymore!'**

* * *

(Sinner) Patricia's POV

'I HATE Eddie Miller. I don't see what I used to see in him. I mean he is the one responsible for me now being trapped in this room. I feel like I'm not completing my mission, how can I? Frobisher can no longer trust me. As I said I HATE EDDIE!' I muttered to myself

* * *

Eddie's POV

It was about to turn ten, I was in my bed and I felt guilty. G. U. I. L. T. Y. Guilty. First of all I am the reason she's the sinner and now, well let's just say I will never see her again. How could I? Eventually I fell asleep but I still felt guilty. During my dream I was locked up in a room, an ancient dark room. I could barely see anything. Suddenly Patricia walked in. Was this a trap, Was I to become the next sinner?

_'Eddie'_ she said _'I am not the person you dread, I am the person you want to save.'_

**'Patricia,'** I responded, relieved to see her **'I thought I would never see you again.'**

_'You probably won't. I told you to save yourself, as I said it's too late for me. I don't want you to become like me'_

**'But you're not evil!'** he interrupted.

_'My soul isn't, but my body is. I can't change this.'_ She discussed.

**'Please don't act like this is the last time we see each other!'** I begged.

Patricia walked closer to me. She lent in for my lips, I leant in too. Our lips softly touched each other and she pulled away slowly. I leant in again, wanting another kiss. We kissed aone more. Then she whispered in my ear _'Goodbye and remember in another life!_' Then she vanished.

I woke up sweating, gasping for air. I couldn't decide if that was a dream because of our kiss or a nightmare that it was our last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Missing You

* * *

Eddies POV

I still haven't seen Patricia and it has been two weeks. We, by that I mean Sibuna, well the remaining Sibuna have started to find the artefacts. We were told they would stop Ammut from entering our world forever by the phonograph which was miraculously fixed. Fabian did think something was up with this but I said 'As long as it helps Patricia we should do it.'

The Next Morning

Still Eddies POV

It was the morning and as I got dressed for school, I was thinking about the next lame excuse made by the teachers on why Patricia was not in class. I sat down at the breakfast table ignoring KT, Fabian and Alfie as I was still thinking about Patricia. I even added my orange juice or how I prefer to say it O.J to my cereal and I only noticed once as I started to eat it. I stared down at my bowl and ended up just shrugging my shoulders and I continued to eat it.

'Eddie,' Fabian said as he raised his voice to get my attention. Then he whispered as he said 'Sibuna meeting at break by the entrance of the school.'

'**Fine, I've got it, Sibuna meeting at break by the entrance of the school.**' I responded repeating what he had just said to get him of my back. Truth is, I wasn't really concentrating as I was too busy thinking about how much I needed to see Patricia again. Sinner or not.

I set off for school still thinking about Patricia, the dream and our potential last kiss. But I was determined to make sure it was not. I came into my lesson not realizing I was almost 20 minutes late.

'Edison Miller?' Miss Denby said in a questioning voice.

'**Eddie.'** I corrected her under my voice.

'May I ask why you are late?' She asked.

Thinking up an excuse quickly I answered **'Family reasons, Sorry. It won't happen again.'**

'Make sure it doesn't.' she snapped. I sat down by KT and as she spoke to me I just stared at the board. 'KT Rush, I will see you AFTER CLASS.'

'But, Why?' KT questioned.

'Talking in class.'

'Great!' KT mumbled. She then quickly wrote two notes giving one to me and one to Fabian. I assumed they said the same thing but the note I got said:

Carry on the Sibuna Meeting later

She can't keep me behind forever

So I will come as soon as possible.

The bell rang and Fabian, Alfie and I met up for our meeting. Again I wasn't really paying attention.

'So we have all the artefacts now except one.' Fabian stated.

'Patricia's.' Alfie noted.

'**What about Patricia?'** I said suddenly starting to pay attention.

'Hers is the only artefact we don't have now. But I still think it's not right. It was just miraculously fixed. Don't you think that's weird?' He asked.

'**Not really,'** I said as I stopped listening at the last sentence. **'And there is Piper.'**

'You know sometimes Eddie you can be a genius.' Alfie stated. 'Can I just ask something? Where KT? We go back to class in 10 minutes!'

Walking at a medium speed we all went back to check the room we were last in to find KT, but as we got there we saw all her stuff still under the table and her and Miss Denby were gone.

'This is not good new!' Alfie pointed out.

* * *

**A/N-Thank you to everyone that follows favourites and comments it means so much to me. I hoped you all enjoy reading.**

**I loved the Season 3 finale and the Peddie scenes (ESPAISSAILLY THE KISS) I hoped you enjoyed it too. But now I am so sad it is over. So I am watching it again. Maybe it will give me more inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Wicked

* * *

Last Chapter  
Walking at a medium speed we all went back to check the room we were last in to find KT, but as we got there we saw all her stuff still under the table and her and Miss Denby were gone.  
'This is not good news at all!' Alfie pointed out.

* * *

Eddie's POV  
This is the one time I had to get Patricia out of my mind, sort of. This was because KT was being captured and it was all about her, saving her, I'm pretty sure Patricia would not want this. I mean she had said that she didn't want any of her friends to become sinners, and yes she wasn't that friendly with KT but I'm sure she wouldn't want KT to be one either becuase then there would be two sinners out to get us instead of one.

* * *

Real Patricia's POV  
I know I told them not to save me but I am starting to know that my life is short now. It has finally hit me. Wait is that KT screaming my body ran to the door trying to pull it open. It was no use it wasn't going to open. My only chance was to scream. 'Get ME Out Of Here!' I screamed. No use I should have known, it has never worked before I said to myself sighing. Then all of a sudden I heard the door unlock. Had it worked? 'Come and meet our new sinner Patricia.' Miss Denby said. For some reason all of the goodness from me drained away. For the first time I felt truly WICKED. As my eyes glowed red I cackled replying 'I'd love to.'

* * *

Eddie's POV  
'We've got to get her back, Patricia said' I explained.  
'It doesn't matter what Patricia said OK.' Fabian interrupted me. 'I know you are still upset about it but we really just need to focus on KT right now. I mean we don't want them to get all their sinners.'  
'I guess so' I sighed.  
'You know we are putting our lives in risk too.' Fabian exclaimed.  
'Wait. For a minute then I thought you said our lives were in risk.' Alfie spoke as he stopped running.  
'I did. I mean once we are in there they could capture us.' Fabian said, 'But they can't turn is into sinners until twelve.'  
'Oh how you make it sound so safe.' Alfie said sarcastically.  
Then we unlocked the gate house with the code 1922.

* * *

Patricia POV  
'Do you here that? I think we have intruders!' I exclaimed.  
'Can you sort them out, Patricia?' Robert asked.'  
'Of course. They just medle all the time.' I replied. I ran down stairs making it obvious someone was coming. There was no one there once I got down. Hiding. They must be hiding I thought to myself. 'Come out, come out wherever you are.' I shouted.  
'Oh Patricia it's only you.' Eddie said grabbing a mirror and pointing it at me to get they real me to come out. I just LAUGHED.  
'It won't work you know.' I said 'I am now truly evil.' But for a split second I saw me the REAL me in that mirror.

* * *

A/N-The plot thickens as they say. Anyway I am really enjoying writing this fanfic and receiving comments. So thankyou. I am sorry I haven't updated for ages I tried to write in advance but it didn't exactly work. One reason for this was I forgot to update (woops) and the other reason was I was surrounded by alot of school work. But it is up now and I will update the next couple of chapters as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I know its been a while but I've been writing a new story called 'HOUSE OF GAMES' I haven't uploaded it yet and I want you guys to decide whether I should or not. If not I will update it in a couple of weeks (**SO COMMENT BELOW**) I think it my best. So Yeah. Enjoy the story and again sorry its late :)

Patricia's POV

'Oh Patricia it's only you.' Eddie said grabbing a mirror and pointing it at me to get the real me to come out. I just LAUGHED.

'It won't work you know.' I said 'I'm now truly evil.' But for a split second I saw me the REAL me in that mirror.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Quickly I spoke to Fabian 'Something is not right.'

'Maybe it is that she can no longer stop herself from being Evil.' Fabian replied.

'No, that can't be it just the other day she was fine!' I said starting to argue. 'Well by fine I mean when she looked at her reflection.'

'Eddie, you just have to give up.' Fabian stated.

I turned to face Patricia again, 'Patricia we still have a chance to save you. I mean you still need two more sinners and we need one more artefact.' I pointed out.

'Let me correct you, one more sinner to go!' Patricia corrected me. All of a sudden KT walked out of the dark shadow. Her eyes glinting red to intimidate us as she grabbed Alfie pulling him into a room. There was a sudden silence after the screams of Alfie died down.

'Patricia.' I begged trying to get her to listen.

Patricia stopped me and responded 'Eddie don't. It's not worth it.'

'Patricia please, just listen to me for one second,' I said, 'Don't you remember anything. Please just something like your the kiss your first ever kiss' I slowly leaned in to make our our lips softly touch. Just about a centimetre away from her lips she pushed away and started laughing. I was confused why would she reject me.

'You know Eddie I will never like you and I never have, it was always just an act never true feelings. In other words my force field never truly came down,' Patricia told me.

'You don't mean that, the real Patricia is in there, she still is. I know that she is.' Eddie said raising his voice.

'Eddie, let's get out of here.' Fabian suggested. He had to practically drag me out because I was so upset 'Come on let's get home, get some sleep then speak to Piper. She could help us. But I'm still not sure about it though.' Fabian continued.

Eddie ignored what Fabian had said to speak himself 'What about Alfie?'

'Well there is a chance to save him but we might get captured instead. We just have to face it we have basically lost round 1-Capturing Sinners. It's best if we get a good night sleep for a good start in the morning.'

Fabian's dream-Fabian's POV

I was standing in a dark misty room, which gave the impression I was standing outside instead however I knew I was just inside a small room I recognised it, sort of. The start of the dream didn't mean much I was racing around the room looking for clues and suddenly it all changed the mist got heavier and thicker and sunk just to sit above the floor; out of nowhere Robert Frobisher Smythe appeared 'You'll never save your friends you are not even close!' He said. He vanished after that and it all went silent until Nina appeared. I ran up to her and hugged her, I hadn't seen Nina for a while and though we were no longer an item it wasn't the same at school without her. 'Fabian, I know the mystery does not concern me as I am no longer at school in England but you are collecting the wrong pieces. You were right it did seem odd and you were right, but you should be searching for two of these.' She spoke softly and she slowly opened her hand and there was a key in her palm.

'KT' I muttered it was like her key but does she have it because then it's over. 'How do we use them though?'

'That will be revealed later.' She explained before disappearing like Robert did. The dream ended and as he woke he knew he had to ask Eddie about the Key it couldn't wait.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favourite** Please. Your comments always make me smile :) and remember tell me if you want me to upload my new story **Thank You**

**SIBUNA**


End file.
